Stiff Competition
by Sharkdiver1980
Summary: Everything about him irked her, from his perfectly coiffed black curly hair that fell over one eye as if he had done it on purpose, his perfectly sculpted features that could rival the Statue of David, to his utterly perfect grades. Perfect. He was fucking perfect, and it pissed her off to no end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, I'm just playing with the characters for my own twisted amusement.**

 **AN: I have no explanation for this, it just sorta happened. This is a non-magic AU, no time travel. They are all students at Hogwarts, which is essentially a prestigious boarding school. I decided to make this it's own "story" rather than add it to the one shot collection, because I am pretty sure there will be more to this, but I have no idea how much more. I'm kinda making it up as I go. Obviously, I have a LOT of WIP fics, but the plot bunnies are breeding faster than I can contain them! I just really liked this idea, so I figured I'd share it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

There he was again. Tall, dark, and smug. She peered at him through narrowed eyes as he sat there eating his dinner, cutting his steak into small pre-measured bites. _Who even does that?_ Tom Riddle was quickly becoming the bane of her existence. He had transferred to Hogwarts from, Durmstrang, an all-boys prep school at the beginning of the year, and from the moment he had been introduced to her, she took an instant disliking to him. Everything about him irked her, from his perfectly coiffed black curly hair that fell over one eye as if he had done it on purpose, his perfectly sculpted features that could rival the Statue of David, to his utterly perfect grades. Perfect. He was _fucking perfect_ , and it pissed her off to no end.

She managed to pull her gaze away from him, and stabbed her own steak with more force than necessary, cutting it into large misshapen chunks. As she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her fork before stabbing a chunk of steak, she smirked to herself shaking her head, as the thought popped into her head, _'I bet he doesn't even let the food on his plate touch_.'

"Hermione." A voice from across the table called out to her

She shook herself from her thoughts of Riddle, and met the green eyes of her best friend, Harry Potter.

"Um…you were doing it again." He said smirking at her as he bit into a dinner roll.

"Doing what, exactly?" she asked in irritation moving her eyes back to her plate

"Staring at Riddle." Harry said with a grin.

"No I bloody well wasn't. Pfft, _Riddle_. He's a wanker, Harry." Hermione said with distaste, wrinkling her nose for good measure.

"If you say so." He said wiping his mouth with a napkin and stood up, "I'm heading back to the common room, you coming?"

She sighed, glancing down at her bag that was full to bursting, "No, I'm on my way to the library from here. If I don't start that paper for Professor Sinestra tonight, I'll never get it done on time."

"Hermione, you do know that paper isn't due until the end of term, right?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

Yes, she bloody well did know that, but there was no way she was going to let Riddle show her up; that twat-waffle probably already had his finished.

"Yes, Harry, I do. You realize that end of term is next week, right? Unlike you, I don't like to procrastinate." She said as she flung her bag over her shoulder and winced at the weight of her books.

"Fine, I'll see you later then, I guess." He said as he made his way up the stairs while she continued on towards the library. Surprisingly, for a Friday evening, the library was packed with students. She huffed in annoyance as she made a bee-line towards the back of the library, to her secret study spot. The small private study room, which was in the far corner of the library, was a hidden gem that most students didn't even know existed. Wanting nothing more than to immerse herself in her work without being disturbed, she closed the door behind her and dropped her bag on the nearby chair. The problem with being the Head Girl, was that every student that had a question, or needed help, automatically gravitated to her, often cutting into her own study time. Normally it wouldn't bother her, but ever since _he_ arrived, she had to work a lot harder than usual to remain at the top of the class. Currently, to her great displeasure, they were tied for the top spot, and it would be a cold day in hell that she would relinquish the honor of being named Valedictorian. Seven Bloody years she had held that spot, she wasn't about to lose it now. Tom Riddle would have to get used to the idea of being second best.

She was so immersed in her reading, she hadn't noticed anyone had entered the room until she heard the door click shut. Without lifting her eyes from her book, she said, "No, the library does not have a loo, and no, you may not enter the restricted section without a pass." flipping the page she had just read absently.

"While I assure you I have no current need of a loo, I am well aware that the restricted section is called such for a reason, Miss Granger." A smooth voice responded that made her freeze.

Hermione's gaze slid from her book, and traveled up his freakishly tall frame, to meet his eyes which were looking at her expectantly, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Riddle. What do you want?" she snapped without any pretense of politeness.

The corner of his lips twitched at her tone, as he set his bag down by his feet, pulling out the chair across from her and taking a seat.

"What makes you think I _want_ anything?" he said raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her as he proceeded to place his books and notebook on the table in front of him.

She gritted her teeth, not missing the way his eyes flitted over her and the subtle implication of his words.

"This room is taken. Please do close the door on your way out." She said dismissively as if shooing away a pesky insect.

Looking back down at her book, she missed the look of indignation that flitted over his face before he masked his expression to one of cool indifference.

"I see no sign on the door with your name on it, Granger, in fact, I think I'll be using this room more often now that I know it's here. It's much quieter than the rest of the library." He said curving his lips into a smug smile; one that she wanted to reach across the table, and slap off of his perfect face.

"Joy." She said sarcastically and made another attempt to ignore him.

"If I'm not mistaken, one of the primary responsibilities of the Head Girl is to make new students feel welcome. I'd hate to have to report you, given my rather frosty reception." He said leaning back in his chair with his arms folded across his broad chest, his eyes narrowed issuing a silent challenge.

Hermione slammed her pen down onto her notebook, and plastered an overly fake smile on her face before she stood, giving him a small curtsy, "Oh, I'm sorry, my lord, I regret that we're fresh out of red carpets at the moment, is there anything else I can get you to make your stay here more comfortable? A foot massage perhaps?" Hermione spat sarcastically as she planted her hands firmly on her hips.

Tom's lips twitched into a smirk, "We'll, it would be a start, I suppose."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, and muttered something under her breath before retaking her seat that Tom could swear sounded suspiciously like ' _pretentious douchebag'_.

"Have I done something to offend you?" he asked, unwilling to drop it until he knew exactly what her problem with him was.

She lifted her eyes to his once again, and felt a pang of guilt at the look he was giving her, until she remembered how he used the very same look to suck up to all their professors.

"As if you didn't know." She spat, leaning back in her chair to meet his gaze defiantly.

"Actually, I don't. That's why I asked." He said looking at her expectantly.

Hermione sighed, "Look, Riddle, I get that you're new here, and you're trying to make an impression and all that, but I've worked too long and too hard for you to come in here and fuck everything up for me."

He raised his eyebrows at her bluntness, "Fuck what up, exactly?"

"Oh drop the act, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I've been top of the class for the past seven bloody years, and I'm not about to come in second place to some perfect-looking, pretentious, smug, arsehole." Hermione seethed.

His eyes widened, "What did you just call me?"

"An Arsehole." Hermione repeated giving him a smug smile of her own as if to say, ' _yeah, I said it, what are you going to do about it?'_

"No, not that part…did you just say that I was… _perfect-looking_?" He asked leaning forward in his seat, his lips curving into a knowing smirk.

"No, of course not, I… _what?_ " She asked with a look of dawning horror on her face. _Had she actually said that out loud?_

"Yes you did, you called me, and I quote, 'a perfect-looking, pretentious, smug arsehole.'" Tom repeated, enjoying watching her squirm for a change.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, I just called you an arsehole, and that is what you took away from it? " Hermione said shaking her head as she picked up her pen, intent on trying to deflect.

"You're not denying it though…"he said in a casual tone as he leaned back again in his chair, tapping his chin with his fingertip as he studied her.

She lifted her gaze to his once more, "Just because I can admit that you are easy on the eyes, doesn't mean that I find you attractive. In fact, your personality is so repulsive, I daresay that if I have to be subjected to your inane comments for another minute, I might just throw up in my mouth." She spat, with a triumphant look as her words wiped the smirk off his face.

"Well, Lord knows we wouldn't want that, your breath smells bad enough as it is." He retorted wrinking his nose in disgust.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she scoffed at his insult, "Yeah? Well, if my breath is so terrible, why are you still sitting here bothering me?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Because I felt that it was my duty to tell you. Really Granger, haven't you ever heard of a breath mint?" He said rising from his seat and taking a step towards her.

Not one to back down from a challenge, she stood from her own seat, closing the distance between them until they were practically nose to nose, "Look who's talking, Riddle, everything that comes out of your mouth is utter bullshit."

His lips crashed into hers with a bruising intensity, and her hands moved up of their own accord to tangle in his hair as she kissed him back hungrily. She squeaked in surprise when his arm shot out and swept everything from the table onto the floor, hoisting her up onto the edge in front of him.

He tore his lips away from hers, and yanked her head back by a fistful of her hair, dragging his teeth over her neck as he parted her legs to stand between them.

His lips brushed against her throat, and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth when he rolled his hips into hers, letting her feel his arousal.

"If I knew that this was all it would take to shut you up, I would've done it ages ago." He chuckled brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.

"I swear you love to hear yourself talk, Riddle. I can think of a far better use for that mouth of yours." Hermione shot back and then tugged his earlobe between her teeth as she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist.

"Why you impertinent little wretch" he said thrusting his hips into hers again, enjoying the way her eyes rolled back and she gasped in pleasure.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" she said in a husky tone as she grabbed his Slytherin tie pulling his lips down to hers once more. She knew she won that round when he groaned into her mouth his hand leaving her hair to trail down her spine possessively.

He guided her down onto the table, deftly popping open the buttons of her school blouse as his teeth scraped over her hardened nipple through the fabric of her bra.

"Lock the door." Hermione whispered as she met his lust filled gaze with one of her own.

He smirked up at her, before he took a step away from her to make sure the door was indeed locked. When he turned back to face her, she was leaning up on her elbows, looking completely fuckable. Her skin was flushed, lips swollen from his kisses, and he caught a flash of her innocent white cotton knickers from under her short plaid skirt as she shifted to get more comfortable.

As he approached her once more, he ran his hands up her thighs, pushing her legs farther apart before slipping his hand into her knickers to rub her clit. He practically growled with need when he felt how wet she was for him. Her head fall back against her shoulders as she rocked her hips forward against his hand, letting out a soft moan as his slender fingers slipped into her.

"Fuck, you're perfect." He whispered against her throat as he pumped his fingers into her, feeling her muscles tighten around him as she shuddered in response. She grabbed ahold of his tie again, pulling him in for another kiss before loosening it and slipping it from his neck. Her hands trembled with need as she clumsily began to unbutton his oxford, while he continued to bring her closer to her orgasm. He felt her whole body tense just before she came with a strangled cry, and she watched him through hooded eyes as he slipped his fingers into his mouth to taste her essence.

"Please tell me you have a condom" she said unable to wait much longer.

He froze, realizing he did not, in fact, have a condom on him. He was sure he had some back in his dorm room, but that wouldn't help at the moment.

"I uh…don't' actually… Have one on me that is." He said gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Fuck." Hermione said as she let her head drop back down to the table with an audible thump.

"Apparently not." Tom sighed leaning against the table next to her, annoyed that things had come to a screeching halt.

Hermione sat up and noticed his still bulging trousers, and bit her lip nervously.

"I um…I could maybe…you know, help you with that?" she said pointing towards his crotch awkwardly.

His eyes darkened at the thought, "Have you ever done it before?"

"Well, no, but how hard can it be?" she shrugged, hopping off the table to stand in front of him.

"Very hard, I assure you" he said giving her a naughty grin.

She knelt down in front of him, reaching for his buckle, her brow furrowed in concentration. Never let it be said that Hermione Granger does anything by halves.

As she unzipped his pants, and pulled his boxers down a bit, she had a small moment of panic when she came face to face with his cock. It was much bigger than she expected it to be, and she realized she had no idea, other than the 'putting it in her mouth' part, how to please him.

"So I just…suck on it then?" she asked, her small hand wrapping around his cock as he let out a hiss.

"Christ, Granger, your hands are cold."

She glared up at him and then refocused herself on her task, "alright then, he we go." She muttered parting her lips and taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

As soon as her tongue made contact with his cock, he jerked his hips forward practically gagging her.

"Bloody Hell…" he groaned fisting his hands into her hair.

She soon found a rhythm he seemed to like, sucking him in as far as she could, and then allowing him to draw back and thrust in again. Periodically, she swirled her tongue around the tip, which to her delight caused him to groan every time she did it. Before long, his movements became more erratic, and his breathing more shallow as he squeezed his eyes shut, leaning back to grip the table with both hands.

"Fuck, I'm coming…" he managed to say just as she felt the salty liquid coat the back of her throat.

She wasn't sure what the proper etiquette was in this circumstance; should she swallow it, or wait until he was finished and casually spit it out? Not seeing any way around it, she swallowed, her eyes watering from the effort.

As she stood, wiping the excess drool from her chin, she picked up his discarded tie and handed it to him with a smirk.

"Well, you certainly earned your title." He remarked casually, giving her a naughty grin.

"What title?" she asked in confusion as she buttoned her blouse and smoothed her hands through her riotous hair.

"Head Girl." Tom chuckled and she slapped him playfully on the arm as he tucked his shirt back in and straightened his tie.

An awkward silence descended on them, as he watched her pack up her bag, surely there was no way she could concentrate on her paper after what they had just done.

"So um…I don't suppose you…well, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to…" he stammered

She bit back a smirk at seeing him so uncharacteristically flustered.

"Spit it out, Riddle." She said biting back a grin

He glanced down at his feet, giving her a genuine smile for the first time, and her heart stuttered to a stop. He had fucking dimples. _Of course he did_.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow…if you aren't going with someone else that is…" he said meeting her eyes again with a look that was so hopeful, it made her chest constrict.

"You want to go to Hogsmeade with _me_?" she asked in disbelief

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have asked." he chuckled

She eyed him speculatively weighing the pros and cons of accepting his offer. There had to be an angle; Tom Riddle did nothing without purpose.

"Really Granger, it's only Hogsmeade, not a marriage proposal." He said lifting is bag over his shoulder and giving her an annoyed look.

"Okay then." She finally said and he seemed to relax.

"Good. I'll pick you up at eleven. Oh, before I forget to ask, did you by chance finish the paper that Professor Sinestra assigned?" He asked giving her a questioning look.

"No, I was going to start it tonight, but _someone_ distracted me…" she laughed.

He smirked, "Oh. Well, seeing as how I've already finished, I'd be happy to look it over for you before you turn it in." He said nonchalantly as he turned and opened the door, before he tossed "See you tomorrow, Granger." Over his shoulder as he walked away.

She stood there gaping after him, wishing she had something to throw. Of course he'd finished the damn paper a week early, the twat-waffle.

As she headed up the stairs to her dorm that night, she couldn't help but allow herself a small secretive smile at the thought of how she'd thoroughly messed up his perfectly perfect hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Hot Tom Riddle. I totes wish I did though.**

 **AN: SMUT warning in this chapter. Horny Hermione. Porn star Tom. Again, I think this goes without saying, this is a crackalicious AU (non-magic). Not for the faint of heart. Thank you to all of you who took the time to review Chapter 1: Janed12000, Franchessybee, Beestung2025, Morethanbooks, NicoruNS, PinkSlytherin, and a Guest! Much love! xo**

* * *

When Hermione woke the next morning, she took an extra-long shower, before pulling on a pair of jeans a charcoal sweater, and a pair of brown riding boots. She wanted to look nice, without it looking like she made any sort of an effort to do so, rather like he did. She wasn't fooled into thinking he woke up looking that perfect, though grudgingly, she admitted, it was probably pretty close.

It was now ten fifty-nine, and Hermione was pacing in her room like a caged tiger. _What if he stood her up?_ She hated feeling anxious, and the fact that it was _him_ that made her feel this way was just one more reason to remember that she despised Tom Riddle.

Just as she managed to convince herself that he wasn't coming, there was a loud knock on her door, and she jumped in surprise, knocking over a stack of books on her desk. She berated herself for allowing him to get to her like this, she was Hermione Granger, _damn it_ , not one of his simpering fan girls. She took a deep calming breath and plastered a pleasant smile on her face as she moved to open the door. As she yanked it open, he was leaning against the doorframe casually, looking utterly relaxed, _the bastard_. Hermione had never seen him dressed in anything other than the standard Hogwart's uniform, since she really only ever ran into him in class and during mealtimes. She practically drooled as her eyes traveled over his form; he was wearing dark jeans, a black tee shirt and a black wool pea coat, looking once again, _utterly perfect_.

"Hey" he greeted her, giving her a shy smile, once again showing off his ridiculous dimples.

"I was beginning to think you changed your mind." Hermione said coolly, doing her best to look aloof, as if she could have cared either way.

"Are you having second thoughts, then?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her in challenge.

"Of course not, are you?" she shot back taking a step towards him.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I was." He said smirking at her, and she mentally slapped herself for having such a lame retort.

"Shall we go then?" he asked, offering his arm for her to take.

Hermione hesitated, looking from his proffered arm back up to his face before she finally looped her arm through his, and fell in step beside him.

It was cold this time of year, and she was thankful that she remembered to grab her scarf and mittens before leaving the castle. They had walked in silence, while snow flakes swirled lazily from the sky around them as they made the trek down the well-traveled path to the nearby village of Hogsmeade, but the questions were starting to swirl in her mind as she periodically glanced in his direction, until she could no longer contain them, and they burst from her lips like verbal vomit.

"So why wait until seventh year to transfer to Hogwart's?" she asked, turning her face to look at him.

A frown formed on Tom's lips for a fraction of a second before he it was gone, "I went to live with my father over the summer, and it opened up an opportunity to transfer. The education at Hogwarts, in my opinion, has always been superior to Durmstrang. He saw sense in that decision." Tom said stiffly, as if he'd rather not discuss it.

"What happened to your mum then?" Hermine asked, and then belatedly realized how rude it sounded.

He glanced at her, the corner of his lips turning up into a smirk, "Are you always this nosy?" he asked causing Hermione to blush.

"Sorry, it's none of my business-" she began.

"She's dead." Tom interjected.

" _Oh_ …I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He waved off her apology, "It's fine. It was a long time ago." Tom said, as an awkward silence once again fell between them.

Hermione nodded, seeing the shops of Hogsmeade coming into view, "Maybe we should get a drink to warm up first?" Hermione asked questioningly, and Tom nodded, leading her towards a quaint little pub called The Three Broomsticks.

As he opened the door for her, his hand fell on the small of her back ushering her inside, and she shivered. She could practically feel the electricity flowing from his long fingers through all of her layers of clothes going directly into her skin, and it took all of her will power not to turn around and pounce on him. As she made her way to the back looking for a booth, she heard someone shout her name.

"Oi! Moine! Over here!" She looked over, and saw Ginny, Harry, and Ron waving her over.

For a moment, she felt her stomach do a little flip flop. She hadn't said anything to her friends about her date with Tom, and hoped to god it wouldn't be as awkward as she knew it probably would be.

"Are those your friends?" He asked nodding towards the trio sitting at the table.

"Yeah…um, I'll introduce you." She said walking over to the table with Tom following close behind.

As they approached, all conversation died as their eyes travelled past Hermione to the tall form of Tom Riddle standing directly behind her.

"Mind if we join you?" she said biting her lip nervously.

Harry was smirking at her knowingly as he caught her eye, "Of course not, the more the merrier, isn't that right, Ron?"

The tips of Ron's ears were pink. Hermione knew that Ron had had an on again/off again crush on her for the last seven years, but had never once made a move to ask her out.

"Sure, _fantastic_." Ron said sarcastically, grabbing his butter beer and taking a large gulp.

"Oh, everyone, this is Tom, Tom, this is Ron and Ginny Weasley, and-" Hermione began before Tom's hand shot out towards Harry.

"Harry Potter, yes I know. I'm in your Ancient Languages class." Tom said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Yeah, what was that obscure language you did that essay on again? It was really interesting." Harry asked.

"Parseltongue. It's only spoken by a few ancient tribes in South America now, though I'm actually becoming quite fluent." Tom answered with a smug grin.

Hermione mumbled under her breath just loud enough for Tom to hear, " _of course you are_." And squeaked in surprise when his hand landed on her thigh under the table.

Rosemerta, the pub's owner, came by a minute later carrying a tray full of butter beer, since that was pub's specialty drink, and placed two in front of Tom and Hermione before disappearing in the crowd.

Ginny had been oddly quiet, looking back and forth between Tom and Hermione, until she finally spoke up, "So Tom, tell me, how was it that you managed to get Hermione to come?"

Hermione snorted into her drink, trying to cover it with a cough, and Tom's lips curved into a wicked smile as he glanced from Hermione to Ginny.

"I happened upon her in the library last night. I find I can be quite _persuasive_." Tom said silkily, and Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Yes, well, what Tom's neglecting to mention is that last night, I also give him quite the tongue lashing." Hermione said with a triumphant smirk when Tom choked on his butter beer.

"Oh? And why is that? " Ginny asked raising an eyebrow in Hermione's direction.

"She's just afraid of a little healthy competition." Tom chuckled as the hand that rested on her thigh slipped between her legs, his fingers running along the seam of her jeans.

Hermione gasped, and she hoped it sounded more like outrage at his comment that an _almost_ moan.

Not to be outdone, she slipped her hand beneath the table and raked her nails over the crotch of his jeans, and met his gaze evenly, "Oh, is that what we're calling it now? I prefer the term _Guerilla Warfare._ " Hermione said with a smirk.

"So is this a date, then?" Ron suddenly blurted out, causing everyone's focus to shift back to Tom and Hermione.

"No" Hermione said dismissively

"Yes" Tom answered smirking.

Both Tom and Hermione answered at the same time, and Hermione turned sharply to glare at Tom.

Ginny chuckled, "Clearly you two have a lot to talk about. We were just about ready to leave anyway, so we'll see you back at Hogwart's?" She said pulling Ron and Harry out of the booth with her.

"Yeah, um…I guess I'll see you later." Hermione said feeling a bit more nervous now that she was being left alone with Tom again.

As soon as they were gone, Hermione put some space between them and slid to the opposite side of the table.

"I didn't agree that this was a date." Hermione snapped waspishly

Tom gave her a naughty grin

Damn, there was that dimple again.

"So what you are saying is, that you prefer this to just be a fling then?" he said raising his perfectly sculpted eye brow at her knowingly while gesturing between them.

Hermione sighed in frustration, "Yes…no…I don't know. I mean, I don't even _like_ you." She blurted out and he laughed loudly.

"Well, that certainly didn't seem to be the case last night." He said giving her another smug grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Fuck you."

"With pleasure." He grinned and winked at her, finishing his drink.

Hermione scoffed, "You're impossible." She stood, not waiting to see if he was following her, and headed towards the door.

Tom had to bite back a smirk and threw a few bills down on the table to pay for their drinks, and followed her out.

The snow was coming down harder now, making it difficult to see.

"We should probably head back, this storm is a lot worse than they predicted."

She huffed, still annoyed, but grudgingly agreed, and followed him down the path. They weren't even halfway back when the wind began to blow so strongly that it was impossible to see which way to go. Thankfully, they had made it as far as the "shrieking shack" which was really just an old abandoned house that the students liked to say was 'haunted'.

Thinking quickly, Tom grabbed Hermione by the arm, and led her through the over gown path to the door of the shack, and bent towards her to shout over the howling wind

"Do you have a hair pin?"

Hermione looked puzzled, but pulled the bobby pin out of her hair that she had used to keep it out of her face, "What for?" she asked as she handed it over doing her best to keep her teeth from chattering out of her skull.

Her question was answered when he expertly bent the pin, and shoved it into the lock, twisting it a few times until it clicked. He opened the door quickly, and pushed her inside, and then closed it behind them.

"What are we doing in here?" she asked, still shivering from the cold.

"Not freezing to death. I should think that would have been obvious." He said flatly as he began walking through the house over to a fireplace. The house had obviously been empty for a very long time, but whoever had lived here before had left all their furniture behind. It was tattered and worn and coated with a healthy layer of dust, but Tom noticed that quite a few pieces were made out of wood.

"We'll still freeze to death in here, there's no heat." Hermione said stating the obvious, her teeth still chattering.

"Not if we make a fire." Tom said grabbing a wooden chair and smashing it down on its side to break it into pieces. Hermione squeaked and jumped out of the way, and watched in awe as he methodically broke apart the chair and placed the pieces of wood into a strategic formation in the grate. She looked around and made herself useful, grabbing a stack of old forgotten newspapers and handing them to Tom. He balled up the newspaper and shoved it into the center of the teepee-like formation he had made with the wood. Thankfully, there was a matchbox on top of the mantle that still had a few matches in it, so they wouldn't need to resort to more primitive methods of creating fire.

She sighed in relief as the flames grew in the fireplace, and she pulled off her wet gloves and stepped closer to warm her hands.

"Your clothes are wet." Tom said as more of a statement than a question.

"So are yours." Hermione said looking at him waiting for him to get to the point.

"You should take them off, you'll only get hypothermia faster if you don't." He said as he pulled off his pea coat and hung it on an old coat rack before pulling off his shirt.

Hermione gaped at him as he removed his clothes without batting an eyelash, stripping down to his dark grey boxer briefs.

 _Even his ass was perfect_ , she mused, and began to shrug off her scarf and sweater, kicking off her wet boots and socks. He was sitting on the floor in front of the fire now, one leg stretched out in front of him while the other was slightly bent at an angle as he leaned back on his hands watching her closely.

"Enjoying the show?" she huffed in annoyance and glared at him over her shoulder as she peeled her wet jeans off, leaving her standing in front of him in only her bra and knickers.

"Quite." He said as the smirk formed on his face.

She stood awkwardly, shivering from the cold, and trying to cover herself as best he could with her arms.

"Come here." He said with his dark eyes trained on hers

 _Was it just her imagination, or did his voice sound a lot huskier just now?_

She took a few steps towards him and he gestured for her to sit down beside him. She sat, leaning into him for warmth, and she turned her face to look up at him. He was smirking again.

"Why are you giving me that look?" she snapped.

"What look?" he asked innocently, giving her the doe eyes for added effect.

"Oh cut the shit. You were just giving me a look." Hermione poked her finger in his chest, not buying his innocent act for a second.

Tom laughed, "It's funny how hard you are trying to convince yourself that you're not attracted to me. Why can't you just admit it? It'll be a lot more pleasurable for both of us if you do…." He said brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.

Hermione shuddered, "Funny, since you seem to be the one who can't keep your hands to yourself." She retorted, though it lacked its usual bite since his lips were currently making it hard to concentrate.

"Why should I keep them to myself, since I can recall _exactly_ just how much you enjoyed my hands last night."

At his words, the memory of how he'd made her come on the library table popped into her mind, and she actually _moaned_.

She grasped his hair and pulled his head back so she could look at him.

"Yes?" he asked smirking up at her

"I swear to God Riddle, if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to kill you." She said just before her lips crashed into his, pulling him down with her onto the threadbare carpet. He groaned and the sound was like a beacon straight to her crotch.

She pulled on his lip with her teeth, feeling him settle between her thighs, the fabric of his boxer briefs and her thin cotton knickers the only thing separating them. He rolled his hips forward against her, and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his cock rub against her center.

"Please tell me you have a condom this time." Hermione breathed against his neck, rocking her hips up to meet his as he moved against her.

He leaned back from her biting his lip in a way that instantly made her wet, as he grabbed his jeans and pulled out a condom, setting it down beside them.

"There's something I want to do first." He said kneeling in front of her and looping his thumbs through the elastic of her knickers, pulling them down over her hips and sliding them off her legs.

Hermione bit her lip, not quite sure what he was planning to do, but as long as it involved making her come, she was fine with it.

His hands slid up her thighs, and pushed them open, as he leaned down and ran his tongue along her slit.

She gasped in surprise as her back arched up off the floor, his hands holding her hips in place as he flicked his tongue over her clit. She moaned and reached down to tangle her fingers in her hair.

She wanted to remember this moment, savor it, frame it in her memory somehow; Tom Riddle had his perfectly perfect face buried in her crotch. And it was _glorious_.

"Oh my God…Don't you dare stop…" Hermione moaned as she writhed beneath him, too far gone to care about anything except the feeling of release that was _so close_. When she felt his fingers slide into her in sync with his tongue, she came hard, her whole body tensing and shuddering beneath him, as she cried out, his name falling from her lips.

She watched him through hooded eyes as he leaned back up, wiping his face on his bicep as he reached for the condom. She almost came a second time when he tore the small square packet open with his teeth. God, he was beautiful. As he finished rolling the condom onto his very hard cock, Hermione licked her lips as he crawled towards her like a predator. She felt his cock brush against her entrance as his lips covered hers, and then his hips pushed forward and he was sliding into her excruciatingly slowly. She lifted her legs to wrap around his waist as he thrust into her again, this time sliding in deeper. He kept the pace torturously slow at first, wanting her to feel every inch of him, and then gradually picked up the pace. His body molded to hers so perfectly, she wanted to cry from the sheet irony of it.

When she felt like she couldn't hold back anymore, she met his lust darkened gaze with her own and his voice was thick with need, "Come for me, Hermione."

She gasped and panted as her orgasm washed over her, her walls contracting around his cock as she came. He let out an animalistic growl, pulling her legs onto his shoulders and began thrusting into her harder and deeper until he found his release a few moments later.

He slid his hands down her thighs and he bowed his head, still trying to catch his breath.

"That was bloody fantastic." Hermione said giving him a lazy smile, "Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you fuck like an over-achiever too."

He laughed as he pulled out of her and pulled the condom off, getting up to find a place to dispose of it as he pulled his boxers back on.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She bit back a smirk, grabbing her knickers and pulling them back on as she moved closer to the fire. She glanced out the window, and could see that it was growing dark. The wind was still howling and the snow was still steadily coming down. When Tom came back he stretched out behind her, pulling her against him so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"So why did you tell your friends that this wasn't a date?"

She chuckled, "Still sore about that?"

"No, just curious. Indulge me." He said brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Hermione sighed, "I just…I thought you might have had some other purpose for asking." She answered honestly, biting her lip.

"Such as?" he asked nipping her neck with his teeth playfully, assuming she was talking about sex.

"I don't know, I thought maybe you were trying to distract me so that I'd fall behind in class."

He stopped and leaned back a bit so he could look at her.

"You honestly thought I asked you out in order to try and steal your spotlight in class? Really?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well when you say it like that…"She began, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Honestly, Hermione, when I take the top spot, I don't want it to be because you weren't paying attention. Where's the challenge in that?" He said giving her a naughty smirk

"Ugh! I knew it you bastard!" Hermione shoved him away from her, and he clutched his stomach as he laughed at her.

"Christ, I'm only kidding, Jesus calm down." He said holding out his hands defensively.

He pulled her back against him and was still quietly laughing at her reaction when she changed the subject.

"It's still snowing, I think we're going to be stuck here tonight."

Tom tossed another few pieces of wood onto the fire.

"I'm sure I can keep you warm _all night long_." He said giving her a naughty grin

* * *

 ***fans self* Who needs heat when you have Hot Porn Star Tom Riddle? I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! There is more to come! (see what I did there?) LOL. As always, leave me a review! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun.**

 **AN: I have to admit, I kind of love this Hermione…in addition to being wicked smart (I'm from Boston, can you tell?) she's a a total smart ass. I also love Ginny in this story, she cracks me up. Anyway, here's the next chapter - I'll remind you all again that this story is AU, and non-magic. We're obviously not following canon here, and Tom's father (as I mentioned in the last chapter) is still very much alive. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Hermione snuggled against her pillow, and wiped the drool from her chin trying to find a more comfortable position until her pillow groaned.

Her eyes snapped open, and reality rushed back to her when she remembered she had fallen asleep on Tom on the floor in the shrieking shack after they'd been snowed in. She shook his shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Tom!"

He rubbed his hand over his face, giving her a sleepy scowl which she found utterly adorable, and mumbled "What timesit?"

Hermione was busy pulling on her jeans and she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, "Nearly nine! Shit! I was supposed to be at the prefects meeting twenty minutes ago!" she swore, frantically shooting off a text to Harry.

"Well, I suppose we should get back then." He said as he stood and moved to get dressed.

As she buttoned up her coat and pulled on her mittens, he stopped her before she could open the door, "What are you going to tell Dumbledore?" he asked giving her a concerned look.

"I will tell him that we got caught in the storm and spent the night here. It's the truth after all, Tom." She said giving him a questioning look.

He nodded, his jaw tense, and she asked, "Is there some reason you don't want Dumbledore to know?"

He looked away for a moment, and then his eyes met hers once more, giving her a sheepish look, "I just don't want him to believe that I had any ill intentions."

Hermione chuckled, thinking back to what they had been doing most of the night, "Well, it wouldn't exactly be a _wrong_ assumption, now would it."

His eyes flashed and he took a step towards her, "I'm serious, Hermione."

She stopped laughing, and furrowed her brow. _Why was he acting strange all of the sudden?_

"What's going on, Tom?" she asked brushing her hand across his cheek.

He gritted his teeth, internally warring with himself over how much he should tell her.

"You asked me yesterday why I waited until seventh year to transfer to Hogwart's." he said, and she nodded.

"I was expelled from Durmstrang." He said flatly.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise, "But why? What did you do?"

He looked away from her down at his feet again before he met her eyes once more giving her an embarrassed look, "It was really all just an unfortunate accident, yet somehow the whole thing got blamed on me…"Tom began running a hand through his hair.

"What did?" she prompted, wanting him to continue.

"Last year, a girl died at Durmstrang. You may have heard about it, it was on the news." He said leaning back against the wall by the door.

Hermione gasped, "I did hear something about that…Myrtle something, right?…She drowned in the pool, didn't she?" she asked , a sinking feeling forming in her stomach.

Tom nodded gravely, "Yes, Myrtle Warren." Tom took a deep breath before he continued, "You see, I was the Resident Advisor in the boys dormitory, that's the equivalent of being a prefect, except I was in charge of the entire dorm; they don't have houses at Durmstrang like we do here at Hogwarts. Well, one night, some of the boys and a few girls decided to break into the pool area and have a party. Well, as you can imagine, there was alcohol involved, and things got out of hand. Myrtle was found dead in the pool the next morning, and since I was the RA on duty, the blame fell to me." Tom finished.

Hermione gasped in outrage, "But that's not fair! Just because you were on duty doesn't mean you can be everywhere at once, it's not as if you drowned the poor girl!"

Tom's posture relaxed at Hermione's concern.

"That's exactly what I told the Headmaster. The boys who broke the rules should have been held responsible, not me. It's not as if I was even at the party!" He seethed.

"Were they expelled too, at least?" Hermione asked outraged on his behalf.

Tom chuckled mirthlessly, "No, that's the kicker. One of the boy's fathers is a member the school board. None of them were expelled, just me."

"That's so disgustingly biased! I'm so sorry, Tom." She said, and he reached out to her, cupping her jaw and running his thumb over her lip.

She pulled him to her by the lapels of his pea coat and kissed him.

He reluctantly pulled away with a soft moan of appreciation, and caught one of her wayward curls and wrapped it around his finger.

"So now you understand why I have concerns about what Dumbledore will think about this. I was accepted here because of my grades, but I definitely got the sense that Dumbledore doesn't trust me." He said softly.

"Don't worry about Dumbledore, I'll explain everything to him. Even if he doesn't trust you, he trusts me." Hermione smiled pulling him out the door.

~~{0}~~

After a particularly long discussion with the Headmaster in his office about the responsible behavior expected of the Head Girl and a seventh year student, Tom and Hermione emerged managing to escape punishment for not returning to the school due to the snow emergency. They were told however, that their parents had been notified, and they were dismissed with a strict warning.

Tom walked Hermione to the Gryffindor common room, after she had mentioned that her friends were probably worried sick about her, and he brushed his lips lightly against hers before whispering, "See you later" in a seductive tone in her ear before heading back to his own common room. Hermione had to slow her frantically beating heart and will the blush from her face before she stepped into the common room to a trio of shouts

"Where the hell have you been?!"

She dropped onto the couch, putting her feet in Harry's lap, "Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically before Ginny came up to stand before her with her hands on her hips, clearly pissed off.

"Obviously, we're glad you're alright, but why didn't you call?! We thought you were dead! No one saw you or Riddle come back yesterday, and you weren't in your room…until Harry got your text this morning, we were frantic! None of us slept!" Ginny admonished her.

Hermione bit her lip guiltily, remembering why exactly she hadn't thought to call, and sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry. I should have called. Riddle and I got caught in the storm, and we made it as far as the shrieking shack; we had no choice but to spend the night there and wait out the storm."

Ginny's eyes widened as she pushed Hermione's feet off of Harry's lap and sat in between them.

"Wait…hold on a second…you spent the _night_ with Riddle?" Ginny asked her lips curving into a knowing smirk.

Hermione's eyes darted to Ron, his whole face was now cherry red as he pointedly attempted to ignore what they were saying.

"Yeah…" Hermione admitted

"Harry? Ron? I think it's time you lot went to breakfast. Hermione and I need to have a little _chat_." Ginny said snapping her fingers at the boys.

Harry looked affronted, but knew better than to argue with his girlfriend, and he pulled Ron out of the common room with him.

Once the door snapped shut behind them, Ginny turned back to Hermione.

"Okay, spill. How did you and Riddle end up going to Hogsmeade together yesterday?"

"He came in my study room." Hermione admitted, biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"So he came in your study room…and?" Ginny prompted impatiently.

"No, no…Gin, he _came_ in my study room." Hermione said making a motion with her hand near her mouth simulating a blow-job.

" _What?!_ No way! Hermione Jean, _you_ gave him head in the _library?!_ " Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock

"Well, yes, but before that, we were arguing. It got pretty heated, and next thing I know, he's got me up on the table, kissing me like he was trying to suck out my soul or something. We both got a bit carried away, and since he well, _you know_ ," she said making a 'come hither' motion with two of her fingers, "I figured I should return the favor." Hermione said covering her face with her hands.

Ginny laughed, "So after blowing his load he just asked you to go to Hogsmeade with him?"

Hermione snorted, "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, I…wow. I hadn't expected that from you. I always thought you hated him?" Ginny asked giving her a questioning look.

"Well, I suppose he is an annoying swot, but there's something about him, Gin…aside from the fact that he's gorgeous and brilliant, I mean." Hermione sighed.

Ginny snorted, "I can't believe you, Hermione Jean Granger. You had sex with him last night, didn't you!"

Hermione blushed, "Guilty."

"Riddle's unbelievably hot, too…you lucky bitch." Ginny laughed

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Can we just go to breakfast and never speak of this again? _Please_?"

"Fine. I can't promise that I'll be able to keep a straight face if I see Riddle in the library though."

"Oh, please, like you and Harry haven't been fucking like bunnies in the Astronomy Tower after curfew for months." Hermione snorted.

Ginny's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?"

Hermione pointed to her badge, "Head Girl"

Ginny gaped like a fish before Hermione scoffed, "Oh relax, I didn't see anything, _thank God_ , but I heard him moaning. Why do you think I couldn't look Harry in the eye for weeks?" Hermione said.

Ginny shrugged, "I just assumed it was because you got Pink Eye from Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione furrowed her brow and laughed, "No, I didn't have Pink Eye. In any case, you better not say _anything_ about this to anyone. Especially not Harry. He'd probably try to kill Tom, and as much as I hate to say it, Tom could probably kick Harry's ass in a fight."

Ginny snorted, "You're probably right about that. As far as I'm concerned, Tom has been the picture of propriety, and you're practically a nun." Ginny said pulling Hermione through the portrait hole and down to breakfast.

~~{0}~~

Later that night, Hermione headed back to her room after finishing her rounds, and almost had a heart attack to find Tom casually lounging on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" she whispered clutching her hand over her heart in fright.

"I'm happy to see you too." He smirked at her as she kicked off her shoes and climbed up on the bed next to him, letting him pull her into a kiss.

"You didn't answer my question. How did you get in here? My door was locked…" she said as she slipped her hand under his tee shirt and skimmed her nails over his stomach.

He held out the hairpin he had used the day before to open the door to the shrieking shack, and smiled, "I did say I would see you later…it's later." He said as he pushed her hair off her neck and began to nip at her throat with his teeth.

"I could get in trouble." She whispered as her eyes slipped shut when he kissed the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Not if you don't get caught." He said as he pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling him on the bed. She rocked her hips forward, enjoying his groan of pleasure that he couldn't hold back as he pulled her shirt off, his long fingers making quick work of removing her bra.

He sucked her nipple into his mouth and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She needed to feel more of him, so she pulled his shirt off, once again appreciating his toned chest.

"Tell me what you want, Hermione." He murmured against her throat as his hands slid up her back.

She brushed her thumb over his cheek, once again marveling at how handsome he was, and let her hand drift down his neck, over his chest and down towards the button of his jeans.

"I want you to fuck me, Tom." She said as her hand slipped into his jeans to grasp his already painfully hard cock.

His nostrils flared and he flipped them over until she was pinned beneath him on the bed, staring up at him with a lust-filled gaze. His hand found the button of her jeans and popped it open, using one hand to push her jeans down over her hips, which she was only too happy to kick off the rest of the way.

"Reach into my pocket." He told her, and she did, her brow furrowed in confusion until she felt the small square Condom packet, and she pulled it out with a naughty smile. Her fingers opened the button of his jeans and pushed them down. He leaned up kneeling on the bed as he rolled on the condom expertly, his eyes flicking to hers as he did it, wanting to see her desire for him. He moved into position over her once more, entering her swiftly clamping his hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out. He felt one of her hands moving over his back, leaving scratch marks in its wake from her nails as her other hand had moved down to rub her clit as he fucked her, bringing her closer to the edge as he whispered naughty things in her ear

… _Love the way my cock feels inside you, don't you…_

… _You feel so fucking perfect…fuck…_

… _Want you to come so fucking hard for me…_

She couldn't hold back anymore as she felt her orgasm take hold and her body tensed beneath him, her muscles clenching around his cock causing him to groan in pleasure as he picked up his pace, fucking her through her orgasm until he came hard inside her. He rolled off of her, still trying to catch his breath as he pulled the condom off and went into her bathroom to get rid of it. When he came back to the bed he pulled her against his chest and pulled the covers over them.

"You can't sleep in here you know." She laughed kissing him on the jaw.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked her in amusement, looking down at her.

"No" she admitted, and snuggled into his chest.

After a silence had fallen between them, she asked, "Are you going home for break?"

He frowned, "Yes, unfortunately."

"Would you maybe want to come visit me for a few days?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

"At your parent's house?" he asked tilting her chin so she could look up at him.

"Yeah, I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to…"she stammered, already regretting asking.

"I'd like that."

She had expected hesitation, or even an outright refusal, so when he agreed so readily, she was genuinely surprised.

"You…you _would_?" she asked, making sure she heard him correctly.

He chuckled, "Yes, but only on one condition…"

She groaned, of course there would be a condition.

"What's that?" she asked

"You'll spend a few days with me at my father's house as well." He said smirking.

She let herself relax against him then, "I suppose it's only fair."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine - Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling!**

 **AN: So sorry for the long delay on the update – pretty much ALL of 2017 so far, minus 5 days, I have been, or my kids have been sick. This winter sucks big, giant, hairy balls. Anyway, I'm back! Here is chapter 4, which, despite the lack of smut, I still enjoyed writing. Don't worry, I have lots of smut up my sleeve that is forthcoming. Once again, a BIG thank you to those of you who have reviewed: Morethanbooks, Kanewolfe, NicoruNS, SkyRoseDiamond, Beestung2025, PinkSlytherin, InfernalBooks, Fantasy4luvr, and FoxLittleRedFox - I love you all! xoxo**

* * *

After declining Tom's offer of looking over her essay for Professor Sinestra's class, she read it over one more time before handing it in. Tom may have said he had no intentions of trying to steal the top spot, but she didn't believe that for a second; not that she was going to tell him that.

The week passed quickly, and before she knew it, it was time to catch the train back to London to visit her parents for the Christmas Holiday. She had agreed to meet Tom at the Hogsmeade train station, and from there, they would take the train back to London together. When she arrived, Tom was already there waiting by the platform with his suitcase, his hands shoved in the pocket of his black pea coat.

"Are you sure your parents don't mind?" he asked again, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes Tom, my mother is more excited about meeting you than seeing me, I think." Hermione sighed.

Tom smirked at that, "Oh? Jealous, are you?" he said pulling her to him and resting his forehead against hers.

"Of course not, just…she's just excited because I've never brought a guy home before." She admitted with a blush.

The corner of Tom's lips twitched, "Never?"

"Not a one." Hermione answered.

"Good." He said as he brushed his lips lightly against hers and nipping her bottom lip lightly with his teeth.

"I've also told my father to expect company." He said evenly, taking a step back as the train approached.

"What did he say?" she asked curiously.

Tom raised an eyebrow at that, "Does it matter?" he asked.

Hermione snorted, "Of course it matters, Tom, he's your father, and it's _his_ house."

Tom scowled, "He and I have an understanding. I stay out of his way, and he stays out of mine."

Hermione's brows furrowed, "Well, as long as I'm not going to be a burden…"

It was Tom's turn to snort, "Hermione, trust me when I say, he has plenty of room to spare. Besides, you're staying with me."

Now she was really confused, "Staying with you? But I thought –"

"Yes, you'll see. Don't concern yourself." Tom said as he ushered her onto the train and stowed their bags in the overhead compartments.

Once they had settled into their seats, he looked over at her and his lips twitched in amusement.

"What?" she asked

"Never?" he repeated biting back a chuckle.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Why is that so hard to believe?" thinking to herself that it wasn't as if boys at Hogwarts had been lining up to date the resident know-it-all.

"Most girls I've met are more concerned about finding a boyfriend with marriage potential than worrying about establishing their own careers." Tom snorted.

"Well, that's unfortunate. Depending on someone else for your own happiness is a terrible idea, not to mention a waste of time." Hermione said dismissively.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her appreciatively. It seemed they _did_ have much in common.

"So what made you change your mind?" He asked watching her curiously.

"Pardon?" she asked in confusion

"Before… _the library_ , I definitely got the impression that you couldn't stand me." He asked with a smirk .

Hermione blushed, "It wasn't you, _per se_ , I just…I mean look, you had _fangirls_. You showed up out of the blue and Suddenly I had _real_ competition; I didn't like it." She admitted.

"And now?" he asked

The corner of Hermione's lips curved up into a smirk, "Beating you will make victory that much sweeter."

Tom scoffed, "Oh, is that all?"

"No. The dimples helped." Hermione chuckled and leaned into him placing a playful kiss on his jaw.

 **oOo0oOo**

As the train pulled into King's Cross station, Tom stood to stretch, and grabbed their bags from the overhead compartment and gestured for Hermione to go ahead. When she stepped off the train, she could hear her mother's squeal of delight across the platform as she ran over and enveloped her only daughter in a hug, gushing about how wonderful it was to have her home.

"Mum, you're choking me." Hermione chuckled as she extricated herself from her mother's over-enthusiastic embrace so that she could properly introduce Tom. As Tom stepped forward and extended his hand in greeting, Hermione's mother laughed and batted his hand out of the way in favor of giving him a hug too.

The look on Tom's face was priceless.

"Mum…" Hermione sighed in embarrassment, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Tom.

"Ah, they've finally arrived!" a male voice boomed as he strolled up to them on the platform, "So is this the bloke who spent the night with my daughter?"

"Dad!" Hermione said in mortification.

"Honestly, Richard, you know as I well as I do that this young man probably saved our daughter's life." Hermione's mother, Jane, clucked in disapproval.

Richard grunted grudgingly in agreement and stared at Tom for a moment longer than necessary as if to say, 'that better be _all_ that happened' before he finally shook his outstretched hand.

"Car's round front." He said before turning sharply on his heel and leading them towards the parking lot.

Jane shot an apologetic look in Tom's direction before turning to follow her husband.

"I don't think your dad likes me very much." Tom whispered to Hermione as they followed after them, and Hermione just chuckled.

"Of course he doesn't. I'm his only daughter, and you're the first guy I've brought home…that makes you a _threat_."

Tom scoffed, "Well, I suppose that means we won't be sharing a room, then."

Hermione let out a surprised laugh, "My father would have a stroke, Tom, of course we'll be in separate rooms!"

Tom leaned down to whisper in her ear with a smirk, "Not if I can help it."

She raised her eyebrow at his forwardness, though it hadn't surprised her; not after he managed to sneak into her room a few nights back.

As they slid into the backseat of Hermione's parents car, Tom noticed Hermione's father's gaze flicking to him in the rear-view mirror. He supposed the man was trying to seem intimidating, so he did his best to look sheepish.

"So Tom, where are you from? Hermione didn't say." Jane asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Little Hangleton. It's just a small suburb-" he began before Hermione's father interjected gruffly.

"Little Hangleton? Isn't that where those hicks were picked up for illegally breeding poisonous snakes? Gaunt something or other, wasn't it?"

Hermione's brow furrowed when she felt Tom's hand clamp tighter around hers briefly before it relaxed once more.

"Yes, a local embarrassment, to be sure." Tom answered tightly, flicking his gaze out the window.

"Well, I hope you're both hungry, I made a big dinner." Jane chirped brightly unaware of the tension brewing in the backseat.

 **oOo0oOo**

"Hermione, dear, why don't you show Tom to the guest room so he can settle in, then come help me with dinner." Jane suggested as Tom stepped in behind Hermione with their two bags.

"Sure, mum." Hermione answered dutifully, and nodded at Tom to follow her.

Once they reached the second floor landing, Tom reached out to her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Tom, what are you doing? My dad is just downstairs!" Hermione scolded in a hushed whisper.

"What does it look like? I'm kissing my girlfriend." He said as he brushed his lips over hers before kissing her properly.

She relaxed into his embrace and kissed him back before she reluctantly pulled away.

"They'll get suspicious if we are up here too long." She said biting back a smirk.

Tom let out a small noise of frustration and followed her into the guest room.

 _It was pink._

Hermione watched Tom, biting her lip nervously as he moved toward the bed and picked up a small decorative throw pillow. It had a cat on it.

"I can explain that…" she said blushing when he held it up as if to say ' _what the fuck?_ '

Tom just raised an eyebrow at her and glanced down once again at the fuzzy cat pillow in his hands.

"This… _oh god this is embarrassing_ …this used to be my bedroom." She said biting her lip nervously, " _Before_ , that is. I was only eleven when I left for Hogwarts, and well…since I wasn't around much, I think they were a bit sentimental about changing it." She finished awkwardly, taking the cat pillow form his hands and clutching it to her chest.

"It's…uh…charming." He answered, trying his best not to laugh.

"Anyway, a few years back, I decided to take the smaller room when I came home because it was less…"she trailed off

"…Pink?" he offered

She nodded blushing again, "If it bothers you, I really don't mind switching." She said absent mindedly stroking the cat pillow.

A mischievous smile curled his lips as he leaned towards her and rested his forehead against hers, "No matter, I intend to spend more time in your bed anyway."

"Don't let me father hear you say that, he'll have you buried in the backyard next to our cat." Hermione chuckled.

Tom snorted, "What your father doesn't know won't kill him." he said as he pulled her close and kissed her once again before they were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway.

"Dad! I was just…" Hermione began as her cheeks burned scarlet

"-Just heading down to help your mother set the table." Her father finished for her, giving Tom a look of disapproval.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice and she bolted from the room and down the stairs to help her mother, leaving Tom alone with her father.

"I wanted to thank you again, sir for allowing-" Tom began before Richard held up his hand

"Look, I'll cut to the chase; I know what young love is like. I myself was once eighteen…that being said, if you hurt her _in any way_ , I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

Tom's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise at her father's blunt words, though, in a way, he admired the man's approach; he could appreciate directness.

"Of course, sir. I wouldn't dream of-"

"Of course you won't…but if you did, I have a gun and shovel and there's plenty of room in the backyard beside the family cat." Richard said as he scowled at Tom.

Tom wasn't sure if he was supposed to reply to that last comment, but before he could, her father clapped him firmly on the back and said jovially, "Now, I think dinner's just about ready."

"Sure…" Tom answered warily as he watched the elder man turn and jog down the stairs while whistling.

 **oOo0oOo**

"Can you pass the gravy, dear?" Jean asked Hermione in a cheerful voice as she surreptitiously snuck a glance at her husband and had to stifle a chuckle when she noticed the scowl on his face as he watched Tom cut his chicken into pre-measured bites.

"Dinner is delicious, mum, thank you." Hermione said politely as she took a bite of her chicken and glanced over at Tom who was focused on making sure the gravy didn't run off of his mashed potatoes into his peas.

"It won't kill you, you know." Hermione whispered to him as she took a sip of her milk.

"What?" Tom asked in confusion as he took a bite that was a perfect ratio of chicken, potatoes, peas and gravy.

"If your food touches; it won't kill you. I mean, it's all going to the same place." She said with a chuckle.

"Of course not, though statistically speaking, you have a greater risk of choking on a hidden pea the way you eat." Tom answered defensively.

Hermione noticed her father watching their exchange with a look of bewilderment on his face before he scoffed and took a bite of his food and muttered ' _kids today_ ' under his breath as if that explained Tom's bizarre eating habits.

When dinner was finished, Hermione volunteered herself and Tom to take care of the dishes while her parents relaxed in the living room.

Once they were alone in the kitchen, and Hermione had begun rinsing the plates for Tom to put into the dishwasher, she asked with an air of innocent curiosity, "So what did my dad say to you earlier?"

Tom snorted, "He told me about your cat."

Her brows furrowed as she looked at him in confusion, "He told you about Crookshanks?"

"Well, not in so many words, though he did specifically mention there was plenty of room beside him." Tom smirked.

Hermione blushed in mortification, "Oh god, he didn't _threaten_ you, did he?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"He's harmless. He's just a bit…overprotective I suppose." Hermione said as she finished rinsing the plate and handed it to Tom.

"Well it's a good thing he doesn't know what I do to you behind closed doors then." Tom whispered quietly as he leaned in to nip her neck playfully.

"Stop that! Do you have a death wish, or something?" Hermione chuckled as she pushed him away.

"Of course not, I plan to live forever."he joked as he pulled her against his chest and cropped a kiss on her lips.

As they walked back into the living room, Hermione's father looked up at them from where he sat cleaning his gun.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **AN: LOL! I have always wanted to see what it would be like to have a young Voldemort be intimidated by an over-protective dad. Funny story, a friend of my family actually did this to my sister's boyfriend (now husband), right down to cleaning his gun! Lastly, I wanted to give a shout out to all of you who have taken the time to review, follow, and favorite this story…it's fun to write these characters in more of a "Muggle" setting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - No money is being made, blah blah blah...**

 **AN: Hi everyone! See? I'm not dead! I've been making updates! I hope you are still reading this, as there is much more to come! Thank you all in advance for your favorites, follows, and reviews! xoxo**

* * *

Hermione stirred when she heard the soft click of her bedroom door, and blinked sleepily at the tall silhouette of the figure moving swiftly towards her bed.

"Tom?" she whispered, hearing a low chuckle in response.

"No, it's Santa Claus" Tom's said in low tones as he slipped beneath the covers pulling her body against his.

"Oh, well in that case, I've been very naughty girl this year…" she said playfully, her voice taking on a husky tone as her fingers slid along the taut muscles of his stomach

"Oh? Do tell, Miss Granger." He said with a barely suppressed groan.

"I'd much rather _show_ you" she whispered, biting her lip as she hooked her leg over his hip.

His lips quickly found hers in the darkness, as his hands skimmed over her thin tank top, delighting in the way her nipples hardened against his palms.

"I need to feel you" she whispered against his throat, her hands already working to push his sleep pants down, at the same time he slipped his hand beneath her knickers.

"These need to go, I think." He said as he snapped the waist band of her knickers against her hip teasingly, with a naughty chuckle.

Hermione was only too eager to comply as she slid her knickers down, kicking them off and onto her bedroom floor. As Tom made to move over her, she pushed him back down with a hand on his chest, and straddled him instead.

"No, like this…" she looked down at him and smirked as she watched his eyes roll back when his cock brushed against her slick folds.

"Condom…" he managed to say as he handed her the square foil packet he had smuggled into her room.

She took the packet from him and tore it open, and looked at the rolled latex turning it over in her hands, unsure of how it was supposed to go.

"Give it here" Tom chuckled, taking the condom from her fingers and grasping the base of his cock with one hand, he rolled it on expertly as she leaned back, watching him with a lustful gaze.

As his dark eyes swept back up to hers, she took that as her cue to guide him into her. She bit her lip to stifle her moan as she felt him sliding into her wet heat, inch by torturous inch. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, his hands moved to her hips, setting the pace as she rode him.

"Oh God…I think I'm going to…" she began to say as he pulled her down towards him to silence her cries with his mouth as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. He followed a few moments later, filling the condom with his release.

Hermione collapsed against his chest, panting against his neck when she heard a door open out in the hallway, and she froze. Her eyes snapped up to his in dawning horror, and she scrambled off of him as if he were made of lava, whispering frantically that he needed to hide.

"Quick! Under the bed!" she whispered, practically shoving him out of her bed and onto the floor, "No wait! The closet!"

He moved as swiftly and quietly as he could to her closet, and turned just in time to have his pants and her knickers thrown at him.

Just before her bedroom door opened, he slid the door to her closet closed, and peered through the slats.

Hermione had practically dove under the covers, pretending to be asleep just in the nick of time. Her father stood in the doorway, with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Daddy?" Hermione whispered groggily, rubbing her eyes for added effect, looking for all the world as if she had been peacefully sleeping for the last few hours.

Tom watched the exchange from her closet, biting his lip as he silently cursed his raging libido for his body's reaction to her uttering that one simple word in such an innocent way; _daddy_. Coming from her lips, it sounded innocent enough, but in the right context, it could fuel his fantasies for weeks.

"Just checking on you, Pumpkin, I thought I heard a noise. Go back to sleep" Her father said in a gruff voice that was tinged with barely concealed relief.

"Yes Daddy."

 _Fucking hell_. Now was not the time to get an erection.

With a satisfied nod, her father closed the door and went back to bed. Neither of them moved until they heard another door open and close at the end of the hall.

"Tom?" Hermione whispered as the closet door slid open, revealing Tom's naked form.

"Fuck, that was close." He chuckled as he slipped his sleep pants back on and tossed her knickers back to her.

"Yeah, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if he caught you." Hermione chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Thankfully, we won't have to worry about that at my father's house." Tom smirked against her lips.

Hermione's brows furrowed at his words, but said instead, "You should go back to the guest room. I wouldn't want to push our luck."

Nodding, Tom stole one last kiss and moved silently over to the door before cracking it open to make sure the coast was clear before he slipped back out into the hall.

 **ooOo0oOoo**

The next morning, Hermione stretched, feeling the delicious ache between her legs from her and Tom's nocturnal activities, and bit back a grin. She had always been one to follow the rules without exception, but there was something about Tom that made her throw her moral compunctions out the window. She pulled the covers off, and slipped on a pair of black yoga pants grabbed and hair tie off of her dresser before she padded to the bathroom. As she washed her face and brushed her teeth, she idly wondered if Tom had woken up yet. She could smell bacon cooking downstairs, and gave a happy sigh as she made her way down to the kitchen.

Her mother had always been an early riser, and she was already showered and dressed, and making them all a big breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

"Smells good, mum" Hermione said as she made a beeline to the coffee pot and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. A few minutes later, she saw Tom make his way down the stairs already showered and dressed.

"Good morning" he said leaning in to kiss her cheek as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Morning" she said with a blush as she noticed her mother watching them with a smile on her face, out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you two planning to do today?" Jean asked conversationally as she piled the pancakes on a plate and brought them over to the table.

Truthfully, they hadn't had a chance to plan anything yet, but Tom answered smoothly surprising her.

"We're going to visit a friend today." He said as his eyes darted over to hers, as she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

 _We are?_ She thought to herself as she schooled her expression and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, alright. See that you're back by six, Grandma Granger is coming by for dinner this evening, and she's looking forward to seeing you…and meeting Tom, of course." Her mother said as she wiped her hands on the dishtowel absently while looking anywhere but at her daughter.

 _Oh God…._

"Oh, mum! You didn't!" Hermione whined pinching the bridge of her nose as Tom looked on in amusement.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, She hasn't seen you in a few years, and she was over the moon when dad mentioned that you'd be home visiting." Jean said waving her hand dismissively.

"That woman _lives_ to embarrass me." Hermione scoffed.

"Nonsense, she's just a bit…" Jean trailed off gesturing with her hands as if she was searching for the right word.

"Inappropriate?" Hermione offered raising an eyebrow at her mother.

"I was going to say _eccentric_." Jean grimaced, "Anyway, it was your father's idea." She admitted guiltily.

Just then, her father swept into the room and sat at the head of the table and began making himself a plate, "What was my idea?" he asked innocently, though Hermione could tell he was trying hard to bite back a smirk.

"Grandma Granger." Hermione said flatly as she gave her father a knowing look.

"Ah. She asks about you all the time. Seemed only right to invite her to dinner." Richard said as he stuffed a bite of pancake into his mouth to keep from laughing.

Tom glanced back and forth between Hermione and her parents, sure that he was missing something. When Hermione offered no explanation, he shrugged and began to cut his pancake into perfectly sized bites.

 **ooOo0oOoo**

"What friend are we supposed to be visiting? You never mentioned anything about this to me." She asked following him out the door to her dad's old car that he always let her drive when she was home.

"Just a friend from Durmstrang. He has something of mine, and I'd like it back." Tom said cryptically as he climbed into the passenger side of the Blue Ford Anglia.

"Alright, but you'll have to tell me how to get there." She said as she climbed into the driver's seat and pulled on her seat belt.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione pulled up in front of a rather large manor house, and bit her lip nervously. This place made her parent's house look like a _shack_ , not to mention, her car looked like a pile of junk beside the gleaming Rolls Royce parked in the circular driveway.

"Tom, maybe I should wait in the car…" she began before he held up his hand to stop her protest.

"Don't be ridiculous. It'll only take a moment. Come." He said as he stepped smoothly out of the car, and walked purposefully up to the front door and rang the bell.

The man, no _butler_ , that opened the door gave Tom a once over before glancing past him to the old Anglia parked out front and sniffed disdainfully.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked in a patronizing tone.

Hermione noticed a muscle twitch in Tom's jaw before he smiled politely and said, "We're here to see Abraxas."

Hermione blanched at the name. _Who the hell names their kid Abraxas these days?_ Rich people, that's who.

"And who shall I say is calling?" The butler asked with narrowed eyes.

"Tom Riddle." Tom answered smoothly, though Hermione could tell he was quickly losing patience with the man.

"Of course. Wait here please." He said before closing the door.

After a few moments, Hermione began to turn towards the car thinking that this Abraxas wouldn't be coming to the door, when the door suddenly opened again to find an apologetic butler ushering them inside.

"Apologies, Master Riddle, may I get you and your companion something cold to drink?"

 _Master Riddle?_ Hermione wondered to herself. Did Tom come from a wealthy family too?

"No, we aren't staying. " Tom answered sharply as the butler swallowed nervously.

"Right this way, Abraxas is expecting you." The butler nodded contritely and led them down a long hall that seemed to belong to a separate wing of the house. He stopped outside of a set of double doors and gestured for them to go inside.

Tom opened the door, to step inside as Hermione hovered behind him, and sitting on a plush sofa with a video game controller in his hand sat a boy with platinum blond hair, who appeared to be their age.

"Abraxas." Tom said inclining his head stiffly.

Hermione watched as the two men eyed each other with cool indifference, and though Tom had used the word 'friend' to describe his relationship with Abraxas Malfoy, it was obvious to Hermione that it was anything but.

"Riddle." Abraxas acknowledged with a look of distaste.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Tom said, not bothering to engage in small talk, but getting straight to the point.

"I suppose this makes us even", Abraxas said cryptically, as he tossed a rather beat up looking leather bound book towards Tom, who caught it easily.

Tom scoffed, "Hardly, but if I think of anything else, you'll be the first to know." Tom said menacingly, as he leveled a glare at Abraxas before turning sharply towards Hermione with a muttered, "Let's go."

To say that she was confused was an understatement, as his hand fell on the small of her back, guiding her towards the large front door of the manor. As soon as they were out of the house, and back in her parents old Ford, she turned towards him with narrowed eyes.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" she snapped.

"It's nothing, he owed me a favor." Tom said trying to brush off her concern.

"I'm not stupid, Tom, he's _not_ your friend. Tell me the truth!"

Tom sighed, "Just drive. I'll tell you, but not here." He finally said as she started the engine, and pulled out of the cobblestone driveway.

After several minutes of tense silence where she simply waited for some kind of explanation, he finally spoke.

"You remember what I told you about the girl, Myrtle Warren, who drowned at Durmstrang?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes firmly on the road.

"You were right about him not being my friend; He was one of the ones who killed her."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply, "Tom, if it wasn't an accident, you have to tell someone!"

He shook his head and chuckled bitterly, "It's his word against mine, Hermione, besides, his father is on the school board, do you really think they'd listen?"

He was right, unfortunately.

"Why did he have your book, Tom?" Hermione asked

"After what happened that night, they knew they needed someone to take the fall for what they did. You see Myrtle had something of a crush on me for years, though I didn't return her affections. When she came to me about it, I did my best to let her down easy, but I suppose the damage was done. That night, on the way down to the pool, Regulus Black, one of Abraxas' lackey's, found Myrtle in front of the second floor girl's lavatory, apparently, she'd been crying. He talked her into joining them, and Abraxas and the others got her drunk and then passed her around."

Here, Hermione looked horrified, "That's disgusting, that poor girl!"

"It is…I agree. When they were finished with her, they pushed her into the pool, despite her protestations that she couldn't swim. They _left_ her there. The next morning, was when she was discovered. Regulus, I suppose in a fit of guilt, stole my journal, and wrote a false entry in it making it look as if I had despised Myrtle all along, and wished her harm. He planned to leave it by the pool, knowing it would throw suspicion away from them, making me the prime suspect. You see, they couldn't stand that I had been chosen as the Resident Advisor; _me_ , the one with an absentee father and a _dead_ mother…Who was I to them? _A nobody_ , undeserving of the position I was afforded." Tom spat bitterly.

"But the book?" Hermione prompted, "If they were planning to frame you with it, why did Abraxas have it?"

"Because I caught him fucking Myrtle one night, while doing my rounds, about a week before she was killed. I never told anyone about it, but he knows that _I know_. He knows how bad it would look for him if I were to let it slip. He recovered the book from Regulus, thinking it would make us even. It didn't. _Not even close_."

"But you were still expelled…" Hermione said quietly

"Yes, I was. As I said, with Abraxas' father on the school board, they couldn't have that kind of scandal at the school, so they chalked the whole thing up to a very unfortunate accident, and they blamed me anyway."

"I'm so sorry, Tom. I can't imagine what that must've been like for you."

"Well, I'm glad it happened, because it brought me to _you_ …" he said as he planted a kiss on her knuckles, entwining her fingers with his.

As her eyes turned back to the road, she never saw the smirk that formed on his lips.


End file.
